


Made My Day

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday luhan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Adalah Lu Han yang menerima tantangan konyol di hari ulang tahunnya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Made My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, beserta seluruh karakter yang muncul, bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> Saya menulis birthday fic untuk ulang tahun Sehun. Rasanya tidak adil kalau tidak nulis juga untuk Lu Han.

Putaran botol memelan. Mulutnya berhenti di 'Tantangan'. Minseok, Kris, Junmyun, dan Yixing cekikikan, seperti sedang selamatan. Terutama Junmyun, seringainya menyebalkan. 

"Rayu orang pertama yang lewat depan asrama," katanya.

_Bangsat_ , batin Lu Han. Orang yang sedang berulang tahun semestinya diperlakukan bagai raja, bukan malah dipermalukan. Piza dan kola yang mereka nikmati juga hasil traktirannya. 

"Ogah." Terang-terangan, Lu Han menolak.

"Heh, enggak boleh mundur," ucap Minseok, menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan wajah. 

"Iya. Lagian, kamu sendiri, kan, yang pengen kita main beginian?" Yixing menimpali sebelum mengambil potongan piza kedua. 

Memang benar. Tujuannya menginisiasi 'Kebenaran atau Tantangan' di sela-sela perayaan kecil ini, semata-mata ingin membuat kawan-kawannya berlaku konyol. Mana dia menyangka bakal jadi korban pertama. Niat buruk ternyata akan selalu menemukan karmanya. Kualat. Tapi, ya, tidak di awal juga. 

Sekarang, Lu Han ketar-ketir. 

"Mau kabur? Masih berani ngaku cowok sejati?" Suara Kris beriringan dengan desis kaleng kola yang baru menjumpai lubang udara.

Kalau perihal nyali dan label diri sudah diungkit, Lu Han otomatis tersulut. Mudah sekali.

"Oke," responsnya, antara rela tak rela. "Yang penting ngerayu, kan? Bentuk dan kata-katanya kayak apa, terserah aku?"

"Yup, bebas," pungkas Junmyun. 

Dan Lu Han melewati menit demi menit dengan bercokol di langkan kamar asrama lantai dua. Menanti mangsa lewat. Siapa saja, asal bukan dosen Kalkulus yang biasa joging sore. 

Yang ditunggu tiba. Satu figur tampak dari kejauhan, melangkah ke arah gedung mereka. Postur Lu Han siaga. Penglihatan dipertajam demi mengais detail. 

"Aduh," keluhnya. 

Bukan dosen Kalkulus yang dia takuti, tapi juga bukan sosok yang diharapkan. 

Balik badan, keempat kawannya langsung mengadang. Bersedekap tangan. Mengawasi dan memastikan dirinya menjalani tantangan. 

"Bisa enggak yang ini lewat aja? Orang berikutnya, deh." 

Kris geleng kepala. "Ingat, orang pertama, Xiao Lu."

"Memangnya siapa, sih?" Minseok mencekal susuran, memajukan badan hingga torsonya melintasi terali balkon. 

Dia terpingkal-pingkal. Begitu puas sampai Lu Han tahu arti di baliknya ialah ejekan. Kawan macam apa yang bahagia di atas penderitaannya? Saat ulang tahun pula. 

"Siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Si jutek," jawab Minseok. "Oh Sehun." 

Lu Han mendengus mendengar nama itu diperjelas. Oh Sehun, adik angkatan tingkat pertama, mukanya terkenal selalu ditekuk. Dia pernah mendaftar sebagai anggota unit kegiatan sepak bola yang diketuai Lu Han. Sayangnya, tidak lolos seleksi. 

Selain performa yang buruk saat uji coba, ilmu dasar sepak bola pun sama sekali buta. Ketika disuruh menyebutkan klub favorit, jawabannya, " _apa aja, yang penting menang dan cetak gol banyak._ "

Lu Han sampai bingung, apa sebenarnya motif dia mendaftar di klub sepak bola kalau ketertarikan saja tidak punya. 

  
  


_"Saya hargai antusiasme kamu terhadap klub ini, tapi mohon maaf, kayaknya kamu enggak punya bakat, deh, di sepak bola. Badan kamu, kan, tinggi, mungkin bisa coba basket atau voli."_

  
  


Sejak Lu Han menyampaikan penolakannya, Sehun hampir selalu buang muka setiap mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin kalimatnya saat itu memang keterlaluan. Gamblang disebut tidak berbakat, siapa yang tidak bakal sakit hati? Bisa jadi cap yang diberikannya membekas cukup dalam. 

Sehun kian mendekat. Kawan-kawannya beringsut sembunyi di balik sisi-sisi jendela. Tangan Junmyun mengibas, diikuti gerakan mulut ' _buruan_ '. 

Tarik napas. Kumpulkan keberanian. Tebalkan muka. Urat malunya diputus untuk kali ini saja. 

"Hei, Sehun!" serunya sekuat tenaga. 

Yang dipanggil mengerem langkah. Tolah-toleh sampai menemukan kakak tingkat pemilik wajah tampan nangkring di balkon asrama. 

"Sering-sering senyum, dong. Senyum kamu, tuh, aslinya manis, tahu enggak?"

Empat orang di belakang membekap mulut. Menahan tawa yang memberondong bak peluru. Isi kepala Lu Han sudah memuntahkan seribu umpatan. Namun, ekspresinya tetap dipaksa kalem. Menunggu reaksi. 

Sehun diam. Alis menukik. Setahu Lu Han, tampilan standar wajahnya sehari-hari memang demikian. Lambat laun, kurva yang biasa melengkung turun tampak naik. Oh Sehun mematut tatap ke arah langkan, merekahkan senyuman lebar yang belum pernah Lu Han lihat sebelumnya. 

Lho? 

Lho?

Kok, manis betulan? Bikin Lu Han deg-degan. 

Dan dia makin berdebar ketika Sehun berlari kecil menghampirinya hingga berhenti di bawah balkon. Posisi mereka sekarang persis adegan ikonis Romeo dan Juliet. 

Dua telapak tangan di samping mulut membentuk corong. Sehun berseru, "Selamat ulang tahun, Senior Lu!" 

Baru saja otaknya bertanya-tanya anak itu tahu dari mana, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu dilempar ke arahnya. Sangat berpresisi. Mempermudah Lu Han untuk menangkap.

Granola batangan mendarat mulus dalam tangkup tangan. Terlilit simpul pita merah muda. 

"Aku masuk klub bisbol." 

Senyum peluluh hati itu masih bertahan di roman Sehun ketika dia menyampaikannya. Sang adik kelas pun mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Lu Han terbengong-bengong dan salah tingkah. 

Lu Han menatap granola pemberian. Hadiah kecil itu diimpit ke dada. Saat berbalik, para kawannya menemukan Lu Han tengah dalam kondisi cengengesan parah. Pikirannya menerawang ke satu tujuan. Bahu diguncang pun tetap diam. Empat presensi yang tadi bersamanya seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. 

"Lu, sadar, woy." Suara Minseok mendadak lebih kecil dari desau angin sore. 

"Yaah, dia yang nyerang, dia yang tumbang."

Terserah Junmyun mau berkata apa. Yang jelas, menerima tantangan konyol di hari ulang tahunnya, ternyata tidak berakhir buruk. 

  
  


Keesokan harinya, tanggal 21 April, Lu Han membuang gengsi dan tanpa malu-malu mengintip sesi latihan klub bisbol dari balik jalinan kawat pembatas. 

Aksinya ketahuan oleh seseorang yang semenjak itu jadi tersenyum lebih banyak. 

  
  


[***]


End file.
